


Drifting Red

by unifairie



Series: It Ends in Red [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Confusion, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie





	Drifting Red

As Carol neared the cabin she could see a dim light coming from one of the windows and the low murmerings of hushed voices. Interesting. She crept to the window to look into the room, where the sound was coming from. At first, she wasn't sure what she was seeing... two nude figures on the bed... lovers on a secret rendevous, sleeping in an embrace... She was slightly unconfortable spying on them. But, something seemed off. Then, she realized the smaller figures arms, behind 'his' back... it was two men? And, as she looked closer, she could see that the wrists had been bound with duct tape.

That leanly muscled smaller man seemed familiar, even though she couldn't see a face. The large male also seemed familiar. But, what was going on? They seemed to be embracing, but the smaller man was confined... making her confused. Then she could see that the smaller figure seemed to be trying to move away from the embrace, and was being held... maybe not so consentual after all. She could hear soft conforting sounds coming from the larger man, while the smaller seemed to be whimpering in distress. The noises caused Carol to frown. She couldn't understand the words, but the tones sounded familiar. 

Carol clapped a hand over her mouth to hold back the sound of a gasp, as she recognised the familiar tones, putting together the blond head, and the chestnut curls, that could only belong to one man. She peered closer. Yes, that man whose arms were bound behind his back was none other than her leader, Rick Grimes. And, the large blond was Spencer. But, what the fuck was going on? No way would Rick be here, like this, with Spencer!!! The two of them couldn't even be called friends. But, what she was seeing was not making any sense. It was obviously sexual, but how? She needed to stop the questions and get inside, so she could save Rick, although she seemed to have arrived a little late for a complete rescue, feeling something despicable had already occurred. But, she couldn't be completely sure until she spoke to Rick. 

Carol made her way to the front door, but it was pretty secure. She wasn't one to give up though, making her way around the house, prying a window open as quietly as possible. She crawled inside the building, and crept toward the bedroom, pausing at the door, as she could see the couple much more clearly now, and the soft words could be heard, falling from Spencer's lips. 

"...calm down, baby. You are ok... Just relax... go back to sleep... Everything is ok. We'll leave in the morning, find someplace, then. Need a good nights sleep though... Can't stay here, that's for sure. But, that's tomorrow. Hush... just go to sleep... " Spencer kissed the top of Rick's head, combing his fingers through the long curls.... "shhh...shhhh..." He soothed. 

Carol found it hard to believe the way Spencer was treating Rick, conforting and caring, as if he didn't hate the man. He was confusing her. But, there was the fact that Ricks hands were bound behind his back and she could see that his t-shirt had been cut open, but was still hanging on his body. So, she didn't think the man was having a secret tryst with his lover... no this just didn't add up. She was going to rescue Rick, and he could decide Spencer's fate. With that thought in mind. She pulled the pistol from her belt, slamming it against the back of the blond head. 

She checked to make sure he was knocked out, then moved Rick out of his embrace, before pulling a knife, slicing through the duct tape, and freeing his arms. She, slapped his cheeks a couple times before he began to come around. He looked confused, then his face flushed with embarrassment, realizing he was naked. Carol gave a bit of a smile. Rick Grimes had no reason to be embarrassed. He was one hell of a speciman of manhood, even she knew that, and could appreciate him, even if he belonged to another. She had found this man attractive from the first time they met, and he had a good heart, too. She never thought his wife, Lori deserved this man. And, after the woman died and he lost himself, she had wanted to confort him, but didn't know how. But he had recovered. And, in time, he had moved on, though Daryl had never gotten his chance, missing it as Rick had turned to Michonne for his affection. 

Rick scooted to the edge of the bed, wincing, apparently feeling some pain. Carol was sure what caused that, but said nothing. She'd let Rick speak on his own. She bent, retrieving his boxers and jeans from the floor, handing them to him, silently. He nodded acknowledgement, and pulled his clothes on, wincing a little more, his head hanging. Then he retrieved his own boots and pulled them on. The shirt was a loss, but all he had, so he tried his best to pull it together. And, finally they could speak. 

"Carol... haven't seen you... thought... don't know what I thought ... where did you go? Why? ..." Rick's voice was hoarse. "... and... thank you... you always seem... to be saving... everyone..." 

"Let me take care of this asshole. Then we can talk, if you want." 

Carol walked away and disappeared for a few minutes, coming back with a roll of duct tape, using it to bind Spencer's hands behind his back, before finding his boxers and manhandling them onto his body, not asking Rick for any help, not that he could have been much anyway. Carol didn't do it for Spencer though, not caring about his humiliation. She did it for Rick, so he wouldn't have to look at the man naked, sure of what had happened now... by the way Rick acted. 

"What do you want to do with him, Rick. I'll kill him if you want... though I really hate being that person. But... for you..." she trailed off. 

"I understand..." Rick said softly. "I finally see why you left... but you didn't have to. You could have taken your break. I would've let you... let you take whatever you needed. God knows, I've had to step back at times." 

"It wasn't you, Rick. It was me. And, I had to leave... to get control. I had become a killer, set on automatic, and I needed to regain myself. But, I never left completely. I was... around. I'm sorry about Glenn... and Abe... and I'm sorry about you, too." Carol said. 

"I know..." Rick sighed. "Now, what?" 

"What do you want, Rick? Do you need... Did he injure... How bad?" Carol questioned. 

"I'm ok. Got a knot on my head. Don't know what he hit me with, but it hurt... bastard..." Rick mumbled. 

"....Rick....?" 

"Can't talk about that, Carol..." Rick hung his head. "But... I'll be ok. As for... this asshole, guess take him back to Alexandria. Tell Negan what he planned to do... Wanted to force me to trade myself for Alexandria... so he wouldn't kill the group. Gave me an ultimatum... Think Negan needs to know that... let him do what he wants... don't care... but, don't want to do it myself... not anymore."  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Everyone stood frozen, and the rapping sounded again, seeming to lose patiance, harder this time, rattling the chain linking. Michonne took it upon herself to walk to the gates, Daryl following at her heels, and the others falling in line, as a united front. Michonne pulled the gates open, and Negan's grinning face scanned her, before facing the group, a curious look coming onto his face, his grin slipping a bit. 

"Well...well, I seem to have a greeting party. What's the occasion? And, why isn't Mr. Grimes anywhere in sight? Because... as nice as all this is... he's the one I really want to see. So, where is he, Princess?" Negan directed the question at Michonne. 

For once, Michonne wasn't concerned about Negan, all her concern on her missing husband, and Spencer possibly having him in his clutches. Against that, Negan's appearance was nothing. "He isn't here." She said. 

Negan lost the grin. "I am well aware of that fact, princess. But, where the fuck is he?" 

"We don't know where he is. That's what we were going to try to find out. We were going to look for him." 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Negan sputtered. "What the hell do you mean, you don't know where he is?" 

"He's missing. "Michonne was blunt. "And, so is Spencer..." 

"Who the fuck is Spencer?" Negan snarled. "And, why the hell do I care?" 

"Because... we think he has Rick." Michonne said. "There's bad blood between them... and he seems to have taken Rick for some sort of revenge, we think. We don't have time to waste on this shit. We need to find them before something terrible happens. We don't know what Spencer will do. He's not exactly mentally stable." 

"Why is this just now being brought to my damn attention?" Negan barked. "If there's any danger to Rick, I should know. If anything has happened to him because of you careless mother fuckers, you will all wish the hell you were dead before I'm through with you. Every goddamn one of you will pay for not keeping him safe. He's the only one in this dump I give a damn about, and his safety has been compromised!" Negan slammed Lucille against the gate. "Now, we are going to go out and find him. And, you can bet your sorry asses, you are all going to pay for this shit..." Negan started to turn away, but the sound of a vehicle stopped him in his tracks... and he waited... until an approaching car was seen. It drove past his trucks, coming to a stop at the gates. 

The driver's door opened and someone stepped out, causing the group behind Negan to let out a collective gasp. Negan watched the small gray-haired woman as she walked toward them. She stopped in front of him, looking up at, and through, him. 

"Carol..." A voice sounded behind him, causing the petite woman to give a small smile of recognition. 

"Who the hell are you?" Negan growled at the stranger. 

"I think you heard..." Carol gave Negan a glare, which gave him pause. "You wanna move out of my way. I haven't seen my friends in a while." 

"Who the hell do you think you are, you old dike?" Negan sputtered, taken aback by the attitude of this little woman. 

"You sure are a rude jackass. And, for the record, I am not a lesbian, though there's nothing wrong with that. But, I am a fan of 'real' men, not that you'd know what that was." With those words, Carol stepped past Negan, and went to embrace her friends. She walked over to Maggie first, giving her a long hug, saying softly, "I'm sorry." And, Maggie understood. Then, she hugged Daryl, but said nothing. She whispered a sorry to Rosita and nodded at the others, then turned to Michonne. "He's ok." She said, and Michonne broke down in tears. Then, Carol turned back around, facing Negan's frown. "I have someone for you." She said, walking back toward the car, opening the driver's door to pull the trunk lever, then turning back to Negan. "Well...?" 

Negan walked over to the trunk, seeing a nearly naked man lying in the trunk, hands bound in duct tape, behind his back. He looked at Carol in irritated question. 

"Spencer..." Carol said. "He thought he could trade you Rick for Alexandria. He's a fool, as well as a bastard. And, he's not mentally stable either. Seems to want to talk all kinds of nonsense. Had to knock his ass out again, just to shut him up. You can have him, do what you want. Rick said to give him to you. He didn't want to deal with him. I'd say you need to just put a bullet in his brain, but that's me. You can make up your own mind..." 

"Where's Rick?" Negan asked. 

"He is safe, now." Carol replied. 

"I didn't ask how he is. I want to know where he is." Negan snapped. 

"That is none of your concern." Carol stared him down. "Rick's a little fragile, right now. He doesn't need to have to deal with you. He's taking a time out." 

"Bullshit! If something is wrong with the man, I'll take care of him. He is mine, lady." 

"That's where you're wrong, Mr. And, I use that term loosely. Rick does not belong to you. Oh, I'm well aware of your little obsession with him. But, you need to grow the fuck up. Rick is not now, nor will he ever be, yours. Just because you want all the prettiest shiniest toys on the playground, doesn't mean you get them. And, Rick is one toy you cannot afford here." 

"Listen here, bitch..." Negan grabbed for Carol's arm, but she was suddenly in his face, her knife to his throat. Negan didn't move, his eyes locked with the eyes of the deadly cobra this woman had become. 

"Don't ever put your hands on me!" Carol spat. "Or one of us dies. I am not one of your bitches, so back the fuck off." She withdrew the knife, sliding it into it's sheath, stepping away from Negan. "And, don't try to threaten Rick's family as a means to make him comply. I will take that as an affront to myself and act accordingly. You need to understand. You can not have Rick. He is under my protection, and I'll die before I let you near him. He won't be coming back to Alexandria. This place has too many bad memories. He doesn't need that..." 

"You gonna take him away from his family, too?" Negan sneered, knowing the woman had already beaten him, but still getting in his last licks. "You should just let me have him. I am what's best for him. I can take care of him, keep him safe. If he had been with me, none of this shit would have happened. Nobody could have fucking kidnapped him, because I would have kept him safe." Negan growled. 

"You mean you would have tried to cage him, so you could have him in your arms and in your bed." Carol quipped. "Yeah, I can see right through you. You want to have him all to yourself. Well, it isn't going to happen. Go on back to your Sanctuary, and play with your toys there. You don't get to add him to your collection. Take the asshole with you, if you want", she nodded at Spencer's body in the trunk, "or shoot the prick. I don't care. But, he doesn't belong in Alexandria. He's not fit for society. Now, I have to be on my way. And, don't try to follow me..." she directed at Negan. "I get really dangerous when you piss me off. Never know what I might do." With that, Carol turned and walked out of the gates of Alexandria, never looking back. 

Negan would have liked to defy her, follow her, but he was sure she wouldn't lead him back to Rick. This was someone he had met his match in. She was fucking dangerous. He had no intention of giving up on Rick, though. He wanted him, and he was going to have him. He would just have to get him another way. The woman had warned him about hurting Rick's family, and he really had no plans to do that, not for that reason, anyway. He would find a way, to recover Rick. He had a brain for a reason, and was going to put it to use. There would be a way to find Rick Grimes. Where could he go, anyway? What the fuck else was out there? And, Negan had a fucking army, if needed. He could go to war, if he had to; especially if the prize was Rick. He would be worth the battle. 

Negan was so distracted he didn't notice when Rosita walked up to where he still stood by the trunk of the car, and almost shoved him aside. "Hey, Chica. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Negan caught her arm. 

"This peice of shit! If he raped Rick, I'll gut him myself. Rick sure as hell didn't need to deal with that again. No wonder he's in a fragile state." Rosita snapped. 

"What the fuck did you say?" Negan was suddenly alert. "This gutbag is going to die a very painful death for putting his hands on Rick. I promise you that. But, did you say Rick had been raped before? When the fuck did this happen?" 

Rosita looked around, noticing everyone was staring at her. She hadn't meant to let that slip, but was so emotional, with Carol saying Rick was in a fragile state, and putting it together. Now, she had exposed Rick's secret, as she had sworn she would never do. But, it was too much for her mind to handle, thinking that poor man had been violated again. She decided to pull a Carol. "That is none of your business." She glared at Negan. 

"Don't try that shit with me, little girl. That crazy old bitch may have been able to pull it off, but you are not her. You can't imagine what can happen to you, if you piss me off. So, give me a goddamn answer!" Negan exploded. 

"Ok." Rosita gave in, unable to stand up to Negan as Carol had done, and not even wanting to make the effort. Besides, he needed to know, anyway, so maybe he'd back off Rick. "It was a few years ago. Rick was raped by a guy calling himself The Governor. He almost committed suicide because of it. Abraham was the only thing that saved him. So, I can imagine what a fragile state his mind is in if Spencer...." Rosita trailed off. 

Negan said nothing, just slammed the trunk shut, leaving Spencer inside. He couldn't think of that bastard right now, or he would just put a bullet in his fucking brain, and that would not be a good thing. Negan needed to calm himself down first, so he could find out if the piece of shit had raped Rick; because that would determine just how much he suffered before he died. 

"No tribute today!" Negan yelled, surprising everyone. We are going back to the Sanctuary. I've got to do some thinking, about how I plan to make that pile of shit pay for anything he did to Rick." Negan told the group, turning away... "along with a lot of other things..." Negan mumbled to himself. Then, Negan got into the car, with Spencer in the trunk, driving it himself, backing it down the road, then turning it around and heading back to the Sanctuary, with a screech of tires, in anger. The other vehicles following his lead, leaving Rick's group in stunned amazement, at the turn of events. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Negan sat in his bedroom, alone, thinking. When they had returned to the Sanctuary, he told his men to throw that piece of shit into one of the cells, until he was ready to deal with it, not trusting himself at the moment, not to kill it, before it could suffer. That's how he thought of Spencer. He thought of him as lower than an animal, so he was an 'it'. And, he would deal with 'it', later. 

Right now, his thoughts were on Rick Grimes. He could now understand why Rick had fainted when he had kissed him that first time. It must have brought back some horrific memories, and though Negan would never have raped him, he had been forceful with him, enough to traumatize him. He was sorry about that. He would have been more careful if he had been aware. And, the second time, he couldn't believe how strong the man was to have dealt with the assault on his person in any manner at all. Negan felt such shame that he had done something so dispicable to the man. There was no way to apologize for such an atrocity, but he could forgive himself by saying he hadn't been aware of anything, at least he could live with himself, in that manner, even if he would never truly fogive himself completely. 

And, he felt guilty, that he was a bit disappointed that Rick wasn't really a virgin, even though it wasn't Rick's fault. Negan had wanted to be the first, wanted that purity, wanted to teach Rick about having a male lover, and it was lost to him forever. And, now he had to deal with the fact that another had possibly also taken Rick before him. And, that sent him into a rage. If Spencer had indeed raped Rick, his death would be something he'd beg for before his eventual demise. If he had even touched Rick, his death would be a relief, but if he had committed the atrocious act, it would be ten times worse. 

And, regardless of Carol's threat, Negan had no intention of leaving Rick alone. He would find him, and bring him home to the Sanctuary, where Negan could protect him, and eventually get him past all the trauma, and turn him into his lover. And, nobody would ever be allowed to touch Rick again except him. Negan vowed to make this a truth. He would never give up until he made Rick his and his alone.


End file.
